Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog
"I won't '''lose to you! I vowed to her I'd defeat you and I '''will!" - Komerl, while fighting his anti counterpart. Physical Appearance Coming soon in 2 weeks! :) Personality He is goofy but serious when he has to be and strangely has a huge appetite. He can also be very dark in his behavior like Shadow's if the situation calls for it and will be very angry, tense, violent and unusually quiet. He noticeably has a big heart and an unwavering loyalty towards his friends and loved ones. He also has a large amount of determination. History Canon Timeline He was born into the world during a war between Dr. Robotnik and GUN. His parents (who were scientists) at the time were investigating the indestructible Chaos Sword, the item that could help turn the tide of the war. As he turned 8, the war was far from ending, and he always was having to keep an eye out for the Chaos Sword, or any EGG bots. And although with the war was still going on, he was still educated in school. One day, his parents were captured by a few bots for knowing where the Chaos Sword was. They were killed for not showing the whereabouts of it, but in a way, they still lived. They had set up clues for Komerl to find the sword, and eventually, he did. When he was finally able to wield it, 13 year old Komerl lead GUN into battle, and together, the war ended and the doctor being brought to justice. A few weeks later Sonic found him in the streets, alone, his parents dead. Sonic took Komerl with him, and mentored him for 4 years. His strength, cleverness, and patience is now inherited to Komerl. Powers and Skills Pyrokenesis He is naturally able to manipulate and control fire to his will. He can also absorb heat from other beings, objects, and etc. 3 days after the events of the War of Mobius, he somehow met Surtr and due to an interesting conversation, he grants him the ability to control flames. Chaos Powers He is able to use chaos powers due to taking a full-force blast from the Master Emerald in Hidden Palace during a fight with Evil Super Sonic and earned his respect. He can access his super form with the use of 4 Chaos Emeralds although there is a limit to how long he can use it. He also gained the ability to wield the Chaos Sword after the war between Dr. Eggman and G.U.N due to his "pure of heart" nature. Super Speed He actually learned the ability during his 4 years of mentoring and brutal training sessions from Shadow. He hasn't reached a speed where he could break the sound barrier but, with more training, his potential in speed could even surpass Sonic's. He can use some of the these skills: Spin Dash, Air Dash, Homing Attack, Super Peel Out and Wall Jump. Parkour He learned this during his training with Sonic, allowing him to use the environment efficiently for both offensive and defensive purposes but he mainly uses it for fun. Swordsmanship He seems to have mastered the art of swordsmanship during one of his adventures. He tends to use his knightly sword, Chaos Sword, or the Steel Pencil but there is one other weapon he is hiding. Combat Skills During some training sessions with Shadow and Sonic for 4 years, he seems to grasp some proficiency of advanced combat skills. Chi Manipulation He learned this during training with Goku, after he somehow gets warped into the Dragon Ball Universe for 3 months. This can be used only while in his Dragon Ki Mode. It can increase his attack power, restore his health, and even increase his endurance/defense to an extent. Unfortunately, due to his inexperience to controlling ki, he can only maintain the transformation for a short time. Advanced Techniques Flaming Flash Step An advanced variant of Chaos Control. He invented this move by mixing his chaos energy with his pyrokenesis while using his super speed to "teleport" to the opponent's blindside and preform a surprise attack. It can also be used to warp an object away but the larger it is, the more chaos energy and flame control will need to be used. It can also transport him long and short distances alike depending on the amount of energy used. Light Speed Peel Out By transferring the power of the Ancient Light Bracelet to his feet, he can preform an advanced variant of the Super Peel Out. This allows him to travel at a speed of Mach 20 for a short amount of time. Chaos Heal Allows him to heal himself with chaos energy although, he can only heal non-critical wounds using the chaos energy. Chi Manipulation: Restore This allows him to restore a person to full health with chi. There is no limit to what he heal on a person's body. However, he can only do this in Dragon Ki Mode. Violet Bird Style: Hyaku Man Hitto A secret combination of attacks that, unfortunately, uses up all of his energy and power. It has a very strict time limit and it can only be used in a short range. Chaos Glide This allows him to glide through the air using a small amount of chaos energy. However, he can only do this for a short time and it requires some concentration. Dual Sword Style: Negative Zone Dance A technique that hasn't been seen in 1,000 Mobian years. Details coming soon. :) Freestyle Technique: Miracle Bringer When Komerl thinks of the bonds in his heart, but is out of options in a combat situation, his determination and thoughts are turned into power, this happens. Afterwards, he is knocked unconscious due to the amount of energy he used from the Cosmic Emerald. (https://youtu.be/wgFFy9BGLJc?t=3m8s) Komerl Combo A combo he uses as a finisher. Using Chaos Glide, he charges at the opponent and roundhouse kicks them up into the air. Then, he glides up in the air and double kicks the further upwards. Then, while the enemy is floating in mid-air, he assaults the opponent with a rotating heel drop. Weaknesses And Phobias *He can be overwhelmed with stress and sometimes makes himself his own worst enemy. *He can sometimes forget things and can be a little reckless. *He has a lack of experience in resisting seduction. *Komerl can switch from which type of powers to use, although he has to wait for a while until he can switch again. *He has some trouble trying to understand some social cues. *He can be anti-social, causing him to communicate less with a group of people. *He can mix his powers but at the cost of dealing with exhaustion after the combined energy of the powers run out. *He has less experience manipulating chi since it is still new to him. Interactions with others Friendly Relations *'Sonic The Hedgehog' - A close father figure. After taking him in and mentoring him, he tends to go to Sonic for advice for some problems. Sonic and Komerl tend to interact in between game events. It is also rare to see them fight together as well. In the Archie Comic timeline, however, he assisted Sonic and Megaman while fighting Dr. Wily and Eggman. *'Goku' - A great friend and food eating rivals. After Komerl somehow gets warped into the Dragon Ball Universe, Goku finds him and they get along surprisingly well. In between the Beerus Arc and the Resurrection Of F Arc in Dragon Ball Super, Komerl trains with Goku and Vegeta at Whis' Planet for the 3 months he was stranded there and eventually finds a way back to the Sonic Universe with the help of Whis. *'Asonja The Hedgehog' - A close brother figure of his. They tend to talk in RPs and are good friends. *'Raven The Panther' - A close friend that Komerl has a bond with. They used to date at some point in High School, but after Komerl's mysterious disappearance for 3 years, they broke up. But even after everything that has happened, they still friends. Although, it is unknown why they end up in the same RPs. Neutral Relations/ Rivals *[http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Gods_of_Nimagi Gods Of Nimagi] - He met them during the events of "Tournament Of Gods" but he doesn't seem to know them well enough to consider them either friends or foes. *[http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Scourge_the_Hedgehog Scourge The Hedgehog] - They have crossed paths during some of Komerl's adventures. However, they've rarely interacted with each other but they have teamed up on certain occasions in the Archie Timeline such as when he helped Scourge to break out of prison. *'Lilith the Demonette - '''Although they have fought only once, they tend to get into friendly short sparring sessions to make sure they haven't lost their edge. It is unclear whether they will interact or even fight again. *'Vegeta- During Komerl's time stranded in the Dragon Ball Universe, they trained for 3 months and after proving himself to Vegeta during an all out training session, Komerl and Vegeta accept each other as rivals. After Komerl gets back to the Sonic Universe, both he and Vegeta promise each other to have another battle sometime. *Add your character here if you consider Komerl neutral. Enemies * 'Dr. Eggman '- Komerl has a grudge against the doctor for not only kidnapping and killing his parents, but for causing havoc on Mobius. He often teams up with the Sonic Team to thwart his plans. * 'Metal Sonic '- He and Metal Sonic have had lots of fights, enough said. * Add here if you consider Komerl an enemy. Current Close Relationship He recently has met a mysterious female hedge-cat from an alternate dimension during his race in the Maze and they were quick to become friends after a friendly race and interactions during the search for the end of the maze. After they both find a way to visit each other by crossing dimensions, they tend to spend time trying to know each other. Inventory '''Anarchy Beryl Gloves: Gloves that allow him to access a small amount of Anarchy Energy. Surprisingly, Scourge and the Destructix Crew had made them for him after he had helped save Moebius. Plasma Flame Gloves: '''Gloves that were made by his best friend, Raven. He uses these to increase his attack power and control over flames. He also keeps them as a sign of the close friendship between them. '''Ancient Light Bracelet: It allows him to use the Light Speed Dash and he also capable of transferring the power to his feet allowing him to perform the Light Speed Peel Out, an advanced variant of the Super Peel Out. Komerl found it in Mystic Ruins during the events of Sonic Colors. Jet Shoes: It allows him to gain height in the sky for a long period of time as seen in the fan game, "Sonic Chrono Adventure". Item Rings: It allows summoning of an item through the use of a blue ring. Some items are from real life and some are from the following two games: Sonic 3 and Knuckles and Sonic CD. Steel Pencil: A gift from Fancy Pants himself. It contains very high attack power and is surprisingly light. It is indestructible as well. Cosmic Crystal: '''An emerald of legendary power only known to the [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Gods_of_Nimagi '''Gods Of Nimagi] and it's power somehow surpasses the Super Emeralds. It's power is locked and the emerald itself is sealed inside of Komerl, but he is unaware of it. It's power combined with his would mean..... Angel Necklace: '''A necklace that allows him to travel to the afterlife and back. He got this during the events of Sonic: Lost World. He occasionally uses it to visit his parents and give letters to Maria from Shadow. '''Purple Scarf : His parents gave that to him as a last gift but it is also a secret final resort in battle. He does rarely wears in roleplays but when he wears it in combat, this happens.(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2xL08z9wDc) Transformations Super Transformation Types Komerl.EXE A dangerous alter ego that manifests itself at times when Komerl's heart and mind is filled with negative emotions and he uses the negative energy of the 7 Chaos Emeralds. He delights in causing destruction, death, and carnage. He does spare people from his wrath at times but that is rare to see. He can only posses Komerl for a limited amount of time. His strength and speed outclasses Sonic and Shadow to an extent and he gains three moves: Chains Of Darkness, Burning Gates Of Hell, and the Demon Fist. His fur turns into a dark blood red and his eyes turn black with red irises. Unfortunately, Komerl doesn't seem aware of how and when he appears and what happened while this form was active. He can be defeated but it is very difficult to do. Hyper Komerl A transformation that Komerl uses when his heart and mind is filled with positive emotions and he uses the positive energy of the 7 Chaos Emeralds. He delights in saving life, being friendly, and defending Mobius. His strength and speed outclasses Ultimate Emerl to an extent. This alter ego also can possess Komerl for a limited time. His fur turns into a bright white and his spikes turn upwards. His irises turn light blue. He gains three new moves (like his counterparts) which are: Light Spin Attack, Light Emergence, and the Angellic Combo. Non-Super Transformation Types Dragon Ki Mode After mastering Shao Lin Kung Fu and learning how to harness spiritual chi from training with a certain martial artist, he obtains this form. His strength, endurance, and agility are increased significantly increased. Although in exchange, his other powers are disabled but he can still use the following techniques: the Wall Jump, the Air Dash, the Quickstep, and the Stomp. He gains 3 new moves: Rising Dragon Boost, Glowing Palm Gauntlet, and the Rising Dragon Tornado. He can also use his Chi to enhance his attacks even further or even restore a person to full strength. This form lasts for a limited time due to it running on his chi. Chaos Knight Using the powers of the Chaos Sword, he is cloaked by an armor of Chaos Energy. It has the normal properties of regular knight armor although, it allows the user's speed, endurance, and strength to be increased. It is durable and can withstand extreme temperatures although, it can only be used for 5 minutes. Mixed Power Transformations Coming soon :) Special Transformation Types Super Smash Bros- Beast Mode (SSB4: Fan Character Version Tournaments Only) Using his knowledge from playing SSB4 and applying it to real combat, he can enter this "combat mode" for 3 minutes. His eyes flash purple when he's in this state of mind. He can easily "read" an opponent's moves and can counter based on the defensive/ offensive situation. Cosmic Awakening Coming Soon! :) Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cd-DZmdLR3E Trivia # Anglicized form of Gaelic Áedán, meaning "fire." Category:17 Years Old Category:Charcters with Fire Powers Category:Armed with multiple weapons Category:Special Type Character Category:Characters with chaos powers Category:Has a Super form Category:Work in progress Category:Travels Between Dimensions Category:Characters with dark powers Category:Chaos Emerald Holder Category:Shy Category:Characters with healing powers